warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of a Weird Wiki Family
Chapter 1 (Twi) “ME!” screamed Fallow. “Kick me!” “NO~!” yowled Rainy. “Kick me!!!” “Nu kicking mai wifey!” Fallen clung to Fallow. “I kick…nobody. Fair?” asked Twi. “No. Not fair.” Muttered Tiger. “D=” Twi spoke in emotions. We all soon went to bed…or…at least to our bedrooms. ---- “Wee~” Twi jumped up and ran to her laptop. “THE WORLD NO END TODAY!” With that, she typed in the address to get on the Warriors Wiki Chat, where Fallow and Spotted were there. So was KittehMeow, who refused to log off, but, also, refused to speak. “Geez…” Twi muttered and turned to the computer. "HEY TWI!" Spotted came marching in. "Why you no come play downstairs with us?" She asked, pointing to Fallow and Regi, who were sitting downstairs. Next to Fallow, was a laptop. "Can I bring mine?" I asked, picking up the white mac. "Fine..." muttered Spotted, stomping down the hall and down the stairs. "YAY~!" I screamed and ran downstairs, almost tripping over the cat. "Wow..." Fallow pulled a Regi with her "o.o" face. "Nu. Nu pulling a Regi unless you're Regi." "I'M A REGI!" A hobo ran into the house with no whiskers and a bloody nose. "O.O" Everyone other than the hobo pulled a Regi, even Twi's older brother, Pelty. "Pelty?" He asked. "Really?" "Yus. Really." "Twi, you've got problems. A lot of them." "Aww...Thank you so much~" Twi obviously took that as a compliment and patted Pelty on the head. Fallow, Regi, Spotted, and Regi the hobo pulled a Regi at this. "Twi..." Asked Spotted. "Can you help me code?" "Sure...!" She ran up. "Just...tell me...WHEN!" Then, she pulled Champy, her bottle of champagne, out. "I knew something would go wrong when Ms. Nena let Twi drink that..." commented Pelty. Chapter 2 (Spotted) Spotted tapped her paw on the floor. "Where is Twi?" she muttered under her breath. "She promised she'd help me code today." A yawn sounded in the hall, so Spotted looked out her door to see Twi, sliding down the hall on her belly. "WEE!" She was screaming. Spotted pulled a *headdesk* and ran into the hall. "Twi...STOP!" she screamed. "What?" asked Twi. "You're helping me code today." Spotted pulled Twi off the ground and dragged the brown tabby she-cat into her room. Spotted *facepawed* as Twi jumped into the chair and slapped the computer. "TURN ON!" she growled at the computer. "Twi...there's a button..." With her paw, she pointed at it. "You just press it..." "Oh...I knew that..." Losing all the happiness, Twi turned on the laptop. "Can we learn about the show/hide boxes...?" "Sure...Let me show you the tutorial..." ---- Spotted yawned and stretched. "When are you going to connect to the internet...?" she asked Twi, sleepily, while looking at the time. They had been staring at the mouse cursor on the "Connect" box for 4 hours. "It's almost midnight." Twi hiccuped and fell out of her chair. "Pelty!" called Spotted out her door. "Your sister had too much champagne!" "She's been lacking sleep, more likely!" He called back. "Let her sleep there!" "But. she. SNORES!" Next thing Spotted heard was paws running down the hall. Pelty ran into her room and dragged Twi out, rolling his eyes. ---- "DADDY!" Spotted woke up to Sand calling her dad. "WHAT?!" screamed back Twi. "WAKE UP LITTLE SISTAH! SHE WON'T WAKE UP, EVEN WHEN I BOTHER HER!" Spotted sighed and ran to Ice's room. "Wake up," she called, knocking on the door. "Hmm?" Ice walked sleepily out of her room. "Where's Daddy? I want Twi's banknife..." Spotted pulled a Regi and walked away. She crashed into Fallow on her way down the stairs. Fallow pulled a Fallow, "*u*" and walked away. "How many Regi's am I going to pull today?" asked Spotted, pulling another Regi. Next she ran into Regi, who was playing video games with Pelty, and Regi the hobo. "Ooh! It's WWE '12! Can I play?" she asked. "Nah, boys only." Muttered the hobo. "Let me play, before I body slam you." She growled. "O.O" Pelty pulled a Regi and threw Spotted a controller. "Thanks," she mewed and sat next to the boys. ---- "You beat everyone you faced..." mused Regi. Chapter 3 (Fallow) "TWEEEEEEEE!" Fallow screamed down the hall. "WHATTTTTTTT" "WANNA PLAY JUST DANCE WITH MEEEEEEE?!" "NOOOOOOOO!" "WHY NOTTTTTT?!" "BECAUSE I'M TO LAZYYYYY~" Fallow groaned and ran to Twi's room, where she found Twi reading another Draco fanfiction. "Really? Another one? You're on the 14th page of that category." "Shove offffff," whined Twi, snuggling into her big bunny. "You're playinggggggg!" Fallow grabbed Twi by the paw/arm and dragged her down the hall. "C'monnnnnnn~ You can pick the songgggg~!" "What songs?" "Uhm........" ---- "You girls are freaking idiots..." muttered Pelty. "I know you are, but what am--" Twi was interrupted by Fallow slapping her paw over her mouth. "Twee, shut it. We made a freaking hole in the floor. Or, you did. I just watched in amusement..." Flashback "WHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Twi was dancing hardcore to some song she had picked while Fallow sat back, taking a breather. "Try not to dance so hard, you'll--" She was interrupted by a large crack. "AHHHHHHH!" both Fallow and Twi screamed. '' 'End of Flashback''' "Can I...like...GO now...?" "Where to, Twee?" asked Fallow. She coughed. "Definitely not to read more Draco fanfictions..." "UGHNMHM. Not Harry Potter..." "...You...You...HARRY POTTER HATER! TWEE MALFOY OUT!" With that, Twee ran out of the room and Fallow saw her racing toward her own room when Twee ran into the door. Fallow sighed and ran down the hall, tripping over Twee and faceplanting. "Bah!" she screamed. "JACOB, HELP MEEEEE!" And in walked Jacob. "...Nah," he said and walked out. "Hallucinations?" "Nah," muttered something under Fallow. "Now get up. I'm weakkkkk!" Fallow got up, and under her was a talking toaster. "MORE HALLUCINATION! AHHHHHH!" she screamed and ran around in circles. Category:Fanfiction Category:Twilight's FanFiction Stuff Category:Twi’s Short Stories